


Every good thing I had abandoned me

by Krilymcc (KristiLynn)



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-22
Updated: 2011-06-22
Packaged: 2017-10-20 15:24:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KristiLynn/pseuds/Krilymcc





	Every good thing I had abandoned me

Gaius Baltar watched her, with her growing stomach and a smile always on her face. He watched as the man she now shared a bed with kissed her gently before leaving to go down to Earth. 

He had never seen her so beautiful and happy, not even when they were together on Caprica. She had everything she could ever want: a child, someone to love her. And what did he have? A flock of women looking at him as some kind of messiah, but she wasn’t one of them. 

Once upon a time a life like the one she was living was the last thing he wanted. Now he’d take it, if it meant he had her.


End file.
